


Wine with a side of misunderstandings

by spi11ed_milk



Series: Theo’s ineffable’s husbands fics [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, That’s The Plot, i don’t know how to tag, kind of, that’s all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spi11ed_milk/pseuds/spi11ed_milk
Summary: Crowley loves Aziraphale. Aziraphale loves Crowley. Misunderstandings and pining ensues.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands - Relationship
Series: Theo’s ineffable’s husbands fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628674
Kudos: 13





	Wine with a side of misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my wattpad but I don’t like Wattpad anymore so I’m copying and pasting all my Ineffable Husbands works to here They suck but enjoy

crowley has been in love with aziraphale since the angel gave away his flaming sword—and lied to god about it. 

aziraphale has been in love with crowley since the demon saved his books-and him, of course-from the nazis. 

everyone could tell. one would think that by now, they'd know. yet they were both oblivious dorks. 

a month after the little armageddon that couldn't, aziraphale and crowley were sitting in the angel's bookstore-which really was more of a library for himself-and were well on their way to drunk. 

"all 'm sayin', angel, alllll 'm sayin'," crowley slurred, instantly forgetting what he was saying. "romance! llllllove, have you ever-have you ever loved anyone, angel?"

aziraphale, only slightly less drunk than crowley, stayed quiet. of course, i have, the angel thought, i love you. 

"immmmean, whaddabout that guy fr-from the 19th century," crowley asked. "what was his name? oscar... oscar someth-something er other"

"ah, oscar wilde," aziraphale said fondly. "yes-but no, it's not what you think! he was, well... we..."

"angel! you two... slept together," crowley exclaimed. he never thought... well. crowley's heart, though mostly for show, clenched uncomfortably. he would never admit this to anyone else, but he was jealous. 

he should have never slept through the nineteenth century. 

"my dear, are you alright," aziraphale asked, looking concerned. 

"quite alright, angel," crowley lied, very unconvincingly. 

"is this about oscar and i," aziraphale asked. "it is! i thought... i thought you'd be proud that i..."

"no, 'm fine, angel." crowley tried to stand but ended up falling right beside of his angel. aziraphale blushed deeply when crowley placed his hand over the angel's. "i jus' always thought it'd be you an' i, yanno?"

"crowley..."

"like, yeah, 'm a demon, but i love you, angel," crowley told aziraphale, eyes half shut. 

"i-i think you should sober up, dear," aziraphale whispered, not daring to believe what the demon was saying. it couldn't be true, surely. it's too good to be true. 

crowley laid his head on aziraphale and immediately fell asleep. aziraphale ran his fingers through the demons hair, smiling softly. 

"i love you too, dear."

crowley woke with a headache and no memory past his sixth shot of whiskey and fifth cup of wine. 

"angel," crowley groaned. when he shifted, he realized he was on someone's lap. more precisely, he was on his angel's lap. 

"oh crowley, good! you're awake," aziraphale exclaimed happily, looking up from his book. a large part of aziraphale wants crowley to remember last night so they can both properly say "i love you" to each other. an equally large part wants crowley to not remember because if crowley remembers, he wouldn't know aziraphale said "i love you" back. 

"angel, i cannot remember what we did last night," crowley sighed dramatically. "would you mind filling me in?"

"oh, well, we talked about what i did when you slept through the nineteenth century." it wasn't a lie, per se. it was just... avoiding certain parts of the truth. 

"yeah? and what were these things?"

"oscar wilde, mostly," aziraphale said under his breath. 

"you had sex, angel?" crowley sat up suddenly, eyes wide. his heart painfully clenched but he tried to make his face look like he was impressed. 

aziraphale nodded shyly, a deep blush across his face. this, somehow, made crowley's heart clench even more intensely than before. 

apparently, he did not do a good job at hiding this because aziraphale spoke up. 

"i know, dear," the angel said quietly. "i love you too."

a weight lifted from crowley's shoulders. a weight he had been carrying for so long, he almost got used to it. now, though, he felt so light and... one could say giddy! his angel loves him back!

"angel... i love you." 

lips met crowley's, softly and slightly awkwardly, but both melted into it. 

"i love you too, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> it sucked but oh well


End file.
